Displays that use a plurality of pixels which are arranged in a plurality of rows and columns are widely used. Each pixel can comprise a plurality of LEDs with each LED being adapted to emit light at a different wavelength. For example, so-called RGB LEDs include an array of pixels in which each pixel comprises three LEDs per pixel. One LED is configured to emit red light, one LED is configured to emit green light, and one LED is configured to emit blue light. The red, green and blue light can be added together to produce a desired color defined by the primary RGB colors.
For example, on displays that use RGB LED pixels, undesirable visual effects known as ghosting may occur.
There is a need for a display in which such undesirable ghosting effects are reduced or even eliminated.